


Participating in a Holding Contest

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Competition, Contests, Games, Gen, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Wetting, kind of crack, omovember, somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu





	Participating in a Holding Contest

“Drink this.”

Yuuri jumped in surprise as Yuri handed him another water bottle, uncapping his own bottle and taking a swig.

Yuuri wrinkled his brow, setting the water bottle on the bench next to him. “I just drank a whole bottle, Yuri! Why are you trying to get me to drink so much?”

Yuri set his own bottle down, glaring. “You beat me at Onsen on Ice. So we're having another contest, and I'm going to beat you this time.”

“Contest?” Yuuri asked skeptically. “A water drinking contest?”

“Sort of,” Yuri shrugged, sitting down next to Yuuri. “We both drink the same amount and then see who can hold it longer.”

Yuuri turned red up to his ears, refusing to meet Yuri's eyes. “ _Hold it_?”

“Yeah, hold our pee.”

Yuuri waited for the ‘just kidding’, but it didn't come. “There is no way I'm participating in this,” Yuuri settled, rolling his eyes.

“Why? You know I'll beat you?”

“No, you wouldn't _beat me_ , it's just a stupid contest!”

“I would _so_ beat you,” Yuri argued.

“Who would beat whom, and at what?”

Yuuri jumped in surprise as Viktor's voice came from behind them. “I would beat Yuuri at a pee-holding contest,” Yuri affirmed.

Viktor laughed out loud, barely stifling the sound by covering his mouth with his hand. “No you wouldn't,” he retorted.

“Told you,” Yuuri muttered, satisfied.

Yuri smirked, tilting his head to the side. “If you're so confident, then drink your water.”

Yuri raised his bottle back to his lips, waiting for Yuuri to do the same. Yuuri glanced at Viktor, who shrugged. “What have you got to lose?”

Yuuri raised the bottle to his lips and chugged it half down. He was sure to win this contest.

Yuuri’s confidence only lasted another half hour or so, when the fullness in his middle became quite apparent. His skating slowed, and he stopped attempting jumps after one very fumbled landing caused him to land on his ass. The ice was cold and unforgiving underneath him, only amplifying his rapidly growing need.

“Falling already?” Yuri teased as he skated by. Yuuri wrinkled his brow, ready to defend himself, but held his tongue when he saw Yuri marching in place on the ice. If he thought his potty dance was subtle, he was sadly mistaken.

Yuuri grumbled under his breath for Yuri not to hear, “at least I'm not doing a potty dance.”

Viktor, who was at a closer range, heard Yuuri's comment and chuckled. Voicing what Yuuri was too kind to say, he bellowed out, “you look like you need to go pretty bad, too!”

Yuri grumbled, bending at the waist and trying to still his movements to prove a point. “I'm _fine_ ,” he argued.

“If you say so,” Viktor sang back.

Yuuri, however, was _not_ fine. He began avoiding jumps, focusing more on moving in a way that wouldn't jostle his bladder than actually skating well. His middle felt swollen and bloated, and the cold air around him was only serving to amplify his need. He wanted to badly to reach between his legs, just for a second, to give himself some much-needed rel-

“Yura, are you okay?”

Yuuri was torn from his own thoughts, his eyes scanning the rink until he found where Viktor was rushing off to. He followed behind, albeit slower. He felt his cheeks heating as he skated up to Yuri, who was splayed on the ice with his legs turned out, and both hands planted firmly in his crotch.

“Go away,” he hissed.

“Can you stand?” Yuuri asked softly, his instinct to push his own needs aside to help his friend.

Yuri shook his head, rocking in place in a way that looked painful. “I-I can't move.”

“I'll help you.” Viktor’s tone had softened, as well. He bent down, anchoring his hands under Yuri's arms. “I'm going to lift you. Just be still and focus on holding it.”

Yuuri watched in awe as Viktor lifted the teen, who groaned loudly. “Fuck-" he gasped wetly as Viktor carried him off the ice. “I can't hold it anym-"

“It's okay,” Viktor assured him as he set him down, “you can-"

But Yuri was already pissing. He sobbed as tendrils ran down each of his legs, his hands still trying to stop the flow. Yuuri's own need went into overdrive as he witnessed Yuri's relief, and he paled as a spurt of urine warmed his boxers.

Yuri's piss splattering onto the ground pushed Yuuri over the edge completely. He tried to move out of the way and rush towards the hallways where the bathrooms were, but he didn't get more than a few feet before his thighs were soaked and hot trails were leaking down his calves.

He gave up, stopping as he heard droplets pattering onto the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut as relief finally came, warmth taking him over and creating a huge puddle on the floor. It felt too good to cause any embarrassment- he was finally emptying himself, and he was warm.

Viktor was the first to speak after they had both finished, left standing in puddles of their own shame. “I think we should make a visit to the showers, and the supply closet.”

Yuuri nodded, glancing at Yuri, whose cheeks were as red as his own felt. “I guess it was a tie,” he shrugged.


End file.
